laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask
__NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Behind the Mask... Ok, this has been discussed in many userpages, but I think here is the best place to talk about it. Our theory, first discussed by AdventureWriter28, is that Lando Ascad is Jean Descole. In the trailers, Lando is shown almost falling into a hole being hold by Layton. He wants him to let him go, and here is where the theory begins... If you look carefully, he is shown holding the Mask of Miracle! Since the mask grants wishes to whoever wears it, Lando probaly did fall in the hole but he put the mask on and wished to survive. Most people think he's Jean Descole (it makes even more sense since both can swordfight and they have similar voices, but Lando's voice looks younger than Descole since Lando was last seen 10 years or so before Mask of Miracle), but maybe he's the Masked Gentleman... It makes even more difficult to decide what happened since the game's Wikipedia article says this on the characters section: "Brumle - A man who bears resemblance to the Mysterious/Masked Gentleman. His identity is shrouded in mystery". And now Happygogirl said that a cousin's friend works on Level-5 and said that "Lando and Layton were doing an archealogy dig and found the mask, the Lando fell down that hole or whatever it is, while holding the mask. Then, that "Masked Gentleman" or whatever guy found his body, but didn't quite know how the mask worked, just that if you wear it, it grants you a wish or something, so did that and brought Lando back to work, but because it was damaged, it didn't work very well, and his face was sort of messed up, so he became Decole (if you look Descole wears a mask) and worked with the Masked Gentleman. He hates Layton, because if you watch the trailer, Layton is trying to pull him up when he's falling, but Layton lets him go." Say, this is getting even more difficult to know. We will only know the exact reality when Mask of Miracle comes out. --Layton Fan 123 22:28, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :This is all just speculation though. If you change 2 A's to E's in Lando's name, you can form the word Descole btw, in case you didn't notice. The other way around is also possible (You can form both Lando and Ascad from "Jean Descole" if you reuse some letters). Perhaps his name is gonna be slightly changed still so it's a perfect anagram. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 10:59, January 31, 2011 (UTC) New Character... If you haven't already noticed, there's a new character on the Mask of Miracle's website. Take a peek at it, but I'm sure nobody is going to understand Japanese... Could somebody help us in the translation? --Layton Fan 123 09:51, February 3, 2011 (UTC) : The new character's name is Alfred Darston. 20:09, February 17, 2011 (UTC) : Place Ya Bets! Okay, now that the whole ----- thing is cleared up (see above), time for a new discussion! What do you think; will 'Professor Layton and the Mask of Miracle' be a universal name for both Britain and America? Or will it be changed? Your thoughts! 20:23, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I have really no idea, honestly. Since Unwound/Lost Future is a perfect example, I don't think they'd keep it the same. Although, what other name could they possibly come up with? I mean, Mask of Miracle ''is one of those names with really no other alternative possibilities. Either way, it's gonna be awesome. I personally can't wait to see what Descole looks like without the mask. :D [[User:DetectiveLayton92|'Detective']][[w:c:layton:Professor Layton|'Layton']][[User talk:DetectiveLayton92|'92']] 00:02, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Um, I don't know if this is going to happen but I read in the official Nintendo magazine that they might change the name to the Miraculous Mask. Apparently, but it might not happen... I wonder if it's true! [[User:MissToraleiLayton|'Miss']]'Toralei'[[User talk:MissToraleiLayton|'Layton']] 18:01, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Well it depends since I live in the Philippines...and every Professor Layton game I have, they have the same title as North America...so I think Asia and North America have the same title for Mask of Miracle....whatever the title is. Clanice 10:44, September 9, 2011 (UTC) https://twitter.com/#!/HershelLayton Check the first tweet. YET I HATE THIS TITLE. XD User: Lilpuzzlette64|| I love you. And spectres. 16:47, May 22, 2012 (UTC) That is the title I would have chosen (and the one that I guessed that they would choose), but it will be interesting to see how they change the logo again. Will they switch the colors around? I WANT a NEW TRAILER!!! Reiton-kyoju 17:11, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :I prefer ''Mask of Miracle; hopefully Europe will get something like that. I think it'll remain similar to the current, albeit different wording, obviously. There won't be a trailer until about a month before release date. Sophia (Layton Wiki talk, Skulpedia talk, Wicked Wiki talk) 17:27, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :America usually gets a trailer during E3, the beginning of June. My problem with Mask of Miracle is that it feels like it should be Miracles. But then, the UK just has to be different (along with the rest of the world. :) ) :Reiton-kyoju 19:29, May 24, 2012 (UTC) E3 news Taken from the Metro.co.uk "In terms of the 3DS there's also very little confirmed for the rest of the year, but we'd expect to get release dates for Luigi's Mansion 2, Paper Mario, Animal Crossing, Fire Emblem: Awakening, New Super Mario Bros. 2, and Professor Layton And The Mask of Miracle - as well several brand new game announcements." So perhaps we can expect the UK version to still be Mask of miracle unless they have their information wrong? Chrononaut 08:25, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I think that it's more likely that your title just hasn't been announced yet, so they're using the direct translation. Reiton-kyoju 13:44, May 31, 2012 (UTC) UK Boxart I've just added the UK Boxart, courtesy of Nintendo Gamer. The resolution is huge too. You're welcome. Jimmyduckegg (talk) 13:47, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks a lot. I must say it looks great (better than the US one in my opinion) ^_^ - Tjcool007 (Talk) 13:49, August 30, 2012 (UTC) ::There's no need to thank me really, credit should got to Chris Scullion, he's the guy who released it ahead of anyone else, I just happened to load the right page at the right time. And I agree, I prefer this over the American box art, but the American box isn't bad, I really dislike the American box arts of all the other Layton games though. Jimmyduckegg (talk) 15:12, August 30, 2012 (UTC) My Review This game is amazing. 6 years ago, when the first game was made, I never imagined that we would get 3D graphics. When I heard that they were making a 3D game, I thought that all the London drawings of buildings and stuff was going to be replaced by 3D buildings. What I got instead was the same style of drawing I am used to, but it worked sorta like a children's pop-up book. The characters were well done, but Descole's mouth doesn't move very well. I was also impressed by the conversion of puzzles to 3D. You only think about the fact the puzzle is 3D at the beginning, which means you've gotten used to it already. The use of 3D was amazing, and can I say how impressive some of the buildings look? Unlike nearly every ending being extremely sad, this entire time, the story was about true friendship. Henry made a very interesting character, in the beginning he seems dark and cold, but at the end, his true nature is revealed. I honestly have no complaints about this game. While, Last Spectar and Diabolical Box still hold my favorite soundtrack, like all other games, this was an easy soundtrack to get used to. The characters shapes seemed more possible (why am I thinking about Madeline from Diabolical box?) and for those of you who say, "But what about the first guy you help?" he's wearing a costume. And for those of you questioning Luke's age in this one, he's nine. Overall. I give this game a 10/10 DONTLOOKFORME (talk) 13:37, July 23, 2013 (UTC)